


Cora Harper's life as a lesbian free use whore

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Free Use, Lesbian Sex, Public Claiming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan





	1. Day 1

Cora Harper thought this time would be different. In Andromeda, she would start anew, free from the constraints of her previous life a huntress, free from hiding who she was. She had learned much from the Asari, how to fight, how to use her biotic powers, how to plan out her battles and how to be the best version of herself. But, more importantly, she learned the taste of azure.  
  
And she loved it.  
  
Not a day went by where she didn't have sex with an Asari or a human woman, and she was more than happy to be the sub, letting the others take charge and use her to their own pleasure. Gradually, her barriers went down, and she went from being a shy virgin to a shameless lesbian slut, know to fuck any that bought her a drink and slapped her ass.  
  
Cora knew her ass was enticing, big, bouncy and beautiful, and she took pride in it, her long workouts planned to give her the perfect rump. The rest of her body was also stunning, from her perky c-cup breasts topped with small, pink nipples to the rock hard abs and well defined muscles. She has a strong, well-defined jaw and green eyes, hair dyed blond in a undercut style.  
  
The Andromeda Initiative promised freedom for all, an unspoken promise of sexual liberty, and Cora jumped aboard the project in order to be who she truly wanted to be: a free use toy for any woman or Asari that desired her, anytime and anywhere. Of course, she knew building a hedonistic paradise would be a lot of work and that her skills as a biotic soldier would be necessary, but that only made the final reward so much sweeter, so she entered cryosleep with a smile on her face, the dream of things to come fresh in her mind.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The wake up process for the Pathfinder's crew was a mess, and it seemed that in two days everything went to shit: the chosen planet for the ark was unlivable, they lost Alec Ryder, the human Pathfinder and the Nexus was in a state of distress, without a power supply and still reeling from an uprising; Still, though she was disappointed in not being named the next Pathfinder, they pressed on and soon they were off aboard the Tempest to explore Andromeda, find a new settlement location and find the missing arks.  
  
Cora was specially interested in the Asari ark, because she knew there were thousands there that shared her view of a free use society. But for now, she would make do with the women aboard the Tempest using her like a sex toy. She called Sara Ryder, Lexi T'Perro and Suvi Anwar to her fairly spacious room, that had a queen size bed and a couple of confortable chais, and measured their reactions when she explained her plans and reasons for coming to Andromeda, and much to her delight all showed clear signs of interest.  
  
"So, Cora..." Sara was the first to speak, a wide grin in her face. "If I ask you to strip naked and finger yourself right now you would do it?"  
  
"Yes." Cora's answer was quick and confident. She already had one in the bag.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Suvi interjected, face as red as her hair. "I'm... I'm not sure about this..."  
  
"It's her choice." Lexi spoke clearly, and Cora smiled. That's two. "I take it for now we will only use her in private places, sparing the rest of the crew from seing our debauchery?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, she would probably be cool with it, but I don't want Kosta seeing my tits." Sara quipped, and took one step closer to Cora. "I, for one, am overjoyed at the offer and will make sure to indulge myself plenty."  
  
The sexual tension was now palpable, and Suvi ran away, muttering under her breath that she would come back later. Lexi decided to leave Sara and Cora alone, but promised that she would return when her workload lightened.  
  
When they were alone, Cora could see Sara falter, the young woman still grieving and burdened by her new role, so she took the initiative, stripping down and hugging the pathfinder, guiding Sara's hands to grab her ass. She knew Sara would need the encouragement, and whispered in her ear: "Take me, Pathfinder. Fuck your whore."  
  
Sara breathed deeply, the scent of the other woman intoxicating. She pawed her ass roughly, Cora's husky moans encouraging her to be harder, rougher, and marveled at how her fingers dug into the soft flesh.   
  
"Damn, Cora, you are so hot..." Sara slapped Cora's ass, the sharp strike sending it jiggling. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you..."   
  
"Mmmm.... Anytime, anywhere, Ryder..." Cora melted into Sara's hands. She was so close to getting what she wanted... "Don't hold back, I can take whatever you throw at me...."  
  
Regretfully, Sara let go of Cora's ass in order to lose her own clothes. Though she was short and petite, Sara was quite busty, her big teardrop shaped breasts and pink nipples, already stiff with arousal, made Cora drool with desire.  
  
"Get on your knees and eat my cunt."  
  
Cora slowly dropped to her knees, licking her lips and sticking her ass out to show Sara a glimpse of how much she wanted this, and when she gave a long, sloppy lick to Sara's wet folds, the Pathfinder sharply inhaling and biting her lower lip, she knew she had her hooked. She grabbed Sara's thighs for support and maintained eye contact as she used all of her expertise to make her lover cum, alternating between flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue, lapping up Sara's wetness and sticking her tongue deep inside the clenching, eager pussy.   
  
"Oh.... fuck, you are sooo good at this..." Sara grabbed Cora's head with both hands, pressing her face deeper into her cunt. "I'm gonna cum on your face... oh God.... Fuck! I'm cumming!!!!"  
  
Sara bucked her hips, her whole body quivering from the mind-bending orgasm. She only had a few lovers in her life, but no one could compare to Cora. The skill, the eagerness.... and the huntress didn't stop, her tongue working overtime on Sara's engorged pussylips, quickly making the Pathfinder moan louder as she got on the edge of another orgasm.  
  
"Keep going..... ooohhhhh.... fuuuuck..... Cora, make me cum..... Cora... CORA!!!!"  
  
Making beautiful women cum was Cora's purpose in life, and when she backed off, basking in the grool that Sara squirted on her face, she knew coming to Andromeda was the right choice. She waited with baited breath for another order, watching as Sara enjoyed the afterglow of cumming hard, and could see in her smile and the mischief in her eyes that the Pathfinder was thinking what she would do next.  
  
"Cora, now I want you to..." Sara started, but the synthetic voice of SAM interrupted.  
  
"Pathfinder, director Taan requests your presence in a videoconference."  
  
"Goddamnit!" Sara sighed, annoyed, and began gathering her clothes for a quick shower before meeting the Salarian. "Tell him I'm in a team building exercise and I'll call him back in ten."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
"And as for you..." Sara held Cora's chin, staring straight into her eyes. "I'll come for you later."  
  
"Anytime, anywhere, Ryder."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Much to Cora's surprise, the next time her door opened it wasn't Sara coming for a second round, but Suvi that entered her room, shuffling nervously. Cora was laying in bed, naked, reading a datapad, and seeing how flustered the other woman was, she sat down and patted the space next to her.  
  
"Come sit here, relax." Cora smiled, the promise of great pleasure behind her eyes, and Suvi's legs obeyed before her mind could formulate any rational thought. Once she sat down, Cora straddled her lap and nibbled her earlobe, whispering softly. "Tell me what you want me to do. No holds barred."  
  
"Mmmm... I.... don't know...." Suvi was having trouble thinking, Cora placing gentle kisses in her jaw had her mind reeling with arousal. "Ohhh... please... take the lead Cora..."  
  
"Let's get you more comfortable, then."  
  
Cora lifted the science officer's shirt and unhooked her simple bra, tossing them aside, before falling to her knees and pulling down her trousers and her panties. Through all, Suvi obeyed Cora's unspoken commands, but the submissive way in which the huntress moved awakened something primal within her, and the thought of using her like a sex toy, began to feel... right.  
  
"Now, why don't you start by spanking me?" Cora laid in Suvi's lap, and wiggled her ass, the motion sending the perfect mounds jiggling obscenely. She knew she would need to work hard to bring out Suvi's dominating side, but that was fun in itself. "And do it hard, I love the pain."  
  
The first slap was weak, tentative, but Cora enjoyed it nonetheless, and was vocal about it, moaning in satisfaction, and Suvi's smacks got progressively harder until she was unleashing all of her strenght into Cora's reddening derriere. Granted, it wasn't much strenght, but it was enough to make Cora's ass jiggle with the motion of the ocean, and that wonderfully obscene sight combined with her moans and with the wetness from Cora that Suvi felt staining her thighs emboldened the science officer.  
  
"You are truly enjoying this.... you are a real slut, Cora!" Suvi pulled Cora's hair, tugging her head up, and began to rub her pussy with the other hand.   
  
"I am...." Cora smiled, on the verge of cumming. Perhaps she wouldn't have to work hard at all...  
  
"Then... beg me to keep spanking you!"  
  
"Please, Suvi, smack my ass... it was made for you... please give your naughty slut a spanking she will never forget..."  
  
Cora's husky, lustful voice lighted a fire in Suvi, and as she watched the huntress shake her hips, begging for a spanking, erased all doubts she had. If this was what Cora wanted, why should she deny it? After all, didn't she come to Andromeda to become a new person too? With her resolve set, she gave Cora a swift smack in the bun, followed by another. And the another. And she kept going, switching up the intensity of her slaps, where they landed and period between them, reducing Cora to a writhing mess of moans and orgasmic cries.   
  
"Cum, Cora! Cum from getting spanked!" Suvi shouted, fully lost in lustful madness. "Cum, bitch!"  
  
The order drove Cora over the edge, and her toes curled as she came with a loud scream, squirting her love juices on Suvi's thighs. The science officer looked at the beautiful woman in her lap with awe, and unconsciously licked her lips. Cora just looked _so good_ like this, so happy, that she couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. And horny. More horny than jealous.  
  
"God, you are so beautiful... and sorry I called you a bitch..."  
  
"Thank you, Suvi." Cora answered in between breaths, the huntress still enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm. "And don't be sorry, I love the dirty talk."  
  
"Okay.... I think we should trib now, Cora."  
  
"Your wish is my command, Suvi."  
  
Cora crawled in bed, and laid in her back, opening her legs. Suvi hesitade only a moment before making her way to the huntress, hooking her legs with Cora's until their pussylips kissed. An eletric jolt coursed through her spine at the contact, and she began grinding their cunts together, missionary style, and soon both of their moans filled the room.   
  
"Cora, you are so hot like this..." Suvi picked up speed, making Cora's tits bounce wildly. She grabbed two handfuls of the mammaries, squeezing them hard and making Cora moan even louder, and used every ounce of her strenght in grinding their sexes together. "I'm gonna cum, Cora... Oh god, I'm gonna cum... mmm.... oohh Cora! I'm cummning!!!!"  
  
Hearing Suvi cry out her name in that sexy scottish accent while she came drove Cora over the edge, and her own girlcum mixed with Suvi's as they continued tribbing through their shared orgasm. Making a gorgeous woman cum, seeing her basking in the afterglow of a hard orgasm, knowing that she was the one responsible for it... This is what she lived for, and when Suvi collapsed on top of her, she made sure to shower her in kisses and whispered praise until the woman recovered her strenght. Suvi eventually recovered enough to be able to get dressed and then run for the communal showers, promising to come back many, many times.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Cora was laying in her bed, reading from a datapad while she waited for another visitor. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long before Lexi entered the room unceremoniously, sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't show the same nervousness that Suvi or Sara had, only a cold, dominating aura that sent shivers up Cora's spine. The huntress was the first to speak, sitting by Lexi's side and putting a hand on her thigh.  
  
"What can I do for you, Lexi?"  
  
"First, call me Mistress Lexi when I'm using you. Second, get on your knees."  
  
Cora obeyed the orders quickly, and waited impatiently as Lexi simply stared down at her, enjoying the show of submission from the powerful biotic. The asari doctor ran her delicate fingers through Cora's face, tracing her features before drawing her hand back and slapping her in the cheek, making the huntress moan in pleasure. Lexi got up and undressed quickly, neatly folding her clothes in a pile on the table, showing off her slim curves.  
  
"Third, you should know that you are not the first free use whore I've met, so this will make things easier. Now start by worshipping my feet."  
  
Thrilled at the admission, Cora bowed down in the ground, making sure to stick her ass out, and peppered Lexi's foot with sloppy kisses. She looked up at the asari doctor, licking all over her foot, and waited until she sat to work on her toes, vigorously sucking on each one and kissing the sole of her feet. She switched between both of Lexi's feet multiple times, loving them as much as she could, and all the while she studied her reactions, but Lexi kept on a mask of cold indifference, and that turned Cora on immensely. She was being treated like nothing more than a footstool, something that Lexi was using to de-stress, and she loved every second of it.  
  
"Hmmm... that's enough for now." Lexi spoke calmly, as if she was shopping, not having foreplay with an utterly depraved woman. "A slut like you should have some toys, I am correct?"  
  
"It's all I brought in my personal luggage."  
  
"Show them to me."  
  
Cora crawled to her locker, and pulled out a truly impressive array of dildos, from all shapes and sizes, lubes, massage oils and strap-ons, tossing them onto the bed. Lexi couldn't hide her surprise at the size of the collection, and browsed the toys with obvious interest until she picked a massive, footlong strap-on that had little mass effect field generators on the base that would stimulate her while she fucked Cora. She applied a generose dose of lube on the toy before sitting on a nerby chair.  
  
"Ride me, Cora. I want to see your ass bounce on my hips." Lexi said, teasing her own nipples, pinching them slighty.  
  
"Yes, mistress." Cora made her way to the asari slowly, seductively. When she reached her, Cora grasped the base of the toy and smacked her own face with it, moaning at the sweet, sweet pain. Lexi hadn't told her which hole she wanted to fuck, so Cora made her choice, rising to her feet and turning her back to Lexi, and aimed the toy at her puckered star before pushing down against the invading cock. She began to bounce on the toy, taking inch by inch into her eager hole, and soon she impaled herself on the toy, overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body.  
  
"Ohhh, fuuuck!!!" Riding the toy like the whore she was, Cora bounced on the toy and soon the loud CLAP of her magnificent ass pounding against Lexi's thighs filled the room. She felt so good, every nerve in her backdoor alight with pleasure and pain. "Oooh yeah, pound that tight asshole... Do you like what you see, mistress? Do you like watching your slave cum on your cock? My ass belongs to you... I'll do anything you say.... oohhh... please watch me cum."  
  
The asari only smiled in response, and fought against the urge to smack Cora's backside, content in watching it ripple lewdly. The vibrations of the toy against her clit made her inch ever closer to an orgasm, but before she could cum the characteristic WHOOSH of the automatic doors opening announced another visitor, and Sara walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Cora, I'm...." Sara stumped, seeing the scene in front of her. Cora was getting railed in the ass, and clearly noticed her entrance, but didn't slow down in the least. If anything, the free use whore got even more aroused, and groped her own tits hard as she bounced on the fake shaft. Lexi also didn't seem to mind, only looking at her with mild embarrassment. "...back for more. But I guess I'll swing by later."  
  
"You can stay, Sara. She is more than enough of a slut to handle both of us." Lexi smacked Cora's jiggling ass with both hands, making the huntress shout in painful pleasure. "Are you not?"  
  
"I am... you can use my mouth..." Cora licked her luscious lips. "My fingers..." Cora sucked her middle finger. "My pussy..." Cora pushed a finger into her sopping wet cunt "All of my body for your pleasure.... even my tight asshole..."  
  
Sara's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the last proposition. Only the first day, and Cora wanted a double anal? Well, it did seem like the hottest, most perverted act she could do in this situation, and the thought of throughly wrecking Cora's abused asshole made her moist, so she picked a strap-on as large as the one Lexi was using and lubed it up. She would never do something so wicked back in the Milky Way, but here in Andromeda...  
  
"Then your asshole it will be." Any doubts Sara had were erased by Cora's pure look of smoldering desire. It took a bit of maneuvering, the huntress leaning against Lexi, but Sara managed to start pushing the toy into the already filled hole, Cora's face contorting in a mask of pain and pleasure as she shouted.  
  
"FUUUUUUCKKK! FUCK! FUUCK! YES, POUND ME! STRETCH MY ASS!!!" Cora was in heaven, shouting as loud as she could. A beautiful, powerful woman and an intelligent, gorgeou asari doctor fucking her was all she could ever want in her life. She felt her ass stretch to accommodate the girthy toys, and she howled with pleasure as Sara pumped her toy in, sliding inch after glorious inch into her bumhole. Cora held back her orgasm for as long as she could, because she knew her next climax would be a mind shattering one, but when both strap-ons were fully hilted in her ass she came, hard, shouting incoherently. Sara and Lexi also came, the stimulation from the toys, the sheer perverted madness of the situation and the pure eroticism that Cora exuded driving both over the edge.   
  
Sara didn't stop, pounding Cora with all of her strength, making her cum over and over again, until she could barely stand. She pulled out, sitting on the bed and discarding her strap-on, and watched in fascination as Lexi and Cora made out, kissing each other passionately. After a few minutes, Lexi broke the kiss, panting heavily, and told Cora to get up. The huntress pushed herself off the toy and stood on shaky legs, waiting for new orders.  
  
"I'm satisfied, for now." Lexi got up, dropping her strap-on and making for the shower. "Besides, I should get back to work."  
  
Watching the Asari headind for the bathroom, Sara turned her full attention to Cora. The woman looked exhausted but still eager for more, and was absolutely stunning in her messy appearance, covered in sweat and pussy juice and hair disheveled from the hard fucking she endured, not to mention the red marks in her body from where she was handled. Sara patted the spot next to her in the bed, and Cora obediently sat down.  
  
"I still need you in fighting shape, Cora, so let's call it a night." Sora spoke softly, stroking Cora's thigh. "Any more and you will be unable to walk tomorrow."  
  
"I... can still go, Sara." Cora pleaded through heavy breaths, looking at Sara with pleading eyes. "Ride my face at least, please."  
  
"Ok. Fine." Sara couldn't say no to such a proposition, could she? "Lay down."  
  
Cora's body obeyed before she could answer and she laid in her back, licking her lips and fingering her pussy. Sara straddled her chest, gripping her hair for a handle and pushing her face against her cunt, and she began grinding her pussy against Cora's velvet lips, the huntress doing her best to lap up as much of Sara's sweet nectar as she could. From below, her view of Sara's jiggling breast was absolutely divine, and as the Pathfinder picked up speed, going faster and harder, her big bosom started to bounce around, much to Cora's delight.  
  
"Oh fuuuck... I'm gonna cum on your face... I'm gonna paint your pretty face in my squirt!" Sara pushed Cora's head against her quim, sealing her mouth against her pussy, and came hard, squirting down Cora's throat. The free use slut didn't slow down, even as Sara cut off her air supply, fingering herself to another climax and probing her hole as far as she could with her tongue. Her eyes flittered to the back of her head, almost losing counsciouness while Sara enjoyed her orgasm, body rocking with waves of pleasure. "Oh shiiit, this feels so good!!!"   
  
Sara raised her hips, letting the huntress breath, before flopping to her side. Lexi had long finished her shower and left, but the pair was too distracted with each other to notice. The Pathfinder snuggled up to Cora, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Thanks for that, I was really needing to blow off steam."   
  
"Anytime, anywhere."  
  
Sara just smiled, getting out of bed and picking up her clothes. She decided to shower in her own quarter, and with the crew asleep she could run the short distance naked. Cora watched her go with a dreamy look in her eyes, and let out a deep sigh of pure happiness. Only the first real day aboard the Tempest and as a free use slut and she was delightfully sore and with a gaping asshole. Thanks to her biotic metabolism, it would be tight again after a good nights sleep, ready to be abused once again in the morning. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep, dreaming of what was to come. There was a lot of work to be done in Andromeda, but there was a hell of a lot more fun to be had.

_Fin_


	2. Day 15

Cora Harper thought this time would be different. In Andromeda, she would start anew, free from the constraints of her previous life a huntress, free from hiding who she was. She had learned much from the Asari, how to fight, how to use her biotic powers, how to plan out her battles and how to be the best version of herself. But, more importantly, she learned the taste of azure.  
  
And she loved it.  
  
Not a day went by where she didn't have sex with an Asari or a human woman, and she was more than happy to be the sub, letting the others take charge and use her to their own pleasure. Gradually, her barriers went down, and she went from being a shy virgin to a shameless lesbian slut, know to fuck any that bought her a drink and slapped her ass.  
  
Cora knew her ass was enticing, big, bouncy and beautiful, and she took pride in it, her long workouts planned to give her the perfect rump. The rest of her body was also stunning, from her perky c-cup breasts topped with small, pink nipples to the rock hard abs and well defined muscles. She has a strong, well-defined jaw and green eyes, hair dyed blond in a undercut style.  
  
The Andromeda Initiative promised freedom for all, an unspoken promise of sexual liberty, and Cora jumped aboard the project in order to be who she truly wanted to be: a free use toy for any woman or Asari that desired her, anytime and anywhere. Of course, she knew building a hedonistic paradise would be a lot of work and that her skills as a biotic soldier would be necessary, but that only made the final reward so much sweeter, so she entered cryosleep with a smile on her face, the dream of things to come fresh in her mind.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The wake up process for the Pathfinder's crew was a mess, and it seemed that in two days everything went to shit: the chosen planet for the ark was unlivable, they lost Alec Ryder, the human Pathfinder and the Nexus was in a state of distress, without a power supply and still reeling from an uprising; Still, though she was disappointed in not being named the next Pathfinder, they pressed on and soon they were off aboard the Tempest to explore Andromeda, find a new settlement location and find the missing arks.  
  
Cora was specially interested in the Asari ark, because she knew there were thousands there that shared her view of a free use society. But for now, she would make do with the women aboard the Tempest using her like a sex toy. She called Sara Ryder, Lexi T'Perro and Suvi Anwar to her fairly spacious room, that had a queen size bed and a couple of confortable chais, and measured their reactions when she explained her plans and reasons for coming to Andromeda, and much to her delight all showed clear signs of interest.  
  
"So, Cora..." Sara was the first to speak, a wide grin in her face. "If I ask you to strip naked and finger yourself right now you would do it?"  
  
"Yes." Cora's answer was quick and confident. She already had one in the bag.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Suvi interjected, face as red as her hair. "I'm... I'm not sure about this..."  
  
"It's her choice." Lexi spoke clearly, and Cora smiled. That's two. "I take it for now we will only use her in private places, sparing the rest of the crew from seing our debauchery?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, she would probably be cool with it, but I don't want Kosta seeing my tits." Sara quipped, and took one step closer to Cora. "I, for one, am overjoyed at the offer and will make sure to indulge myself plenty."  
  
The sexual tension was now palpable, and Suvi ran away, muttering under her breath that she would come back later. Lexi decided to leave Sara and Cora alone, but promised that she would return when her workload lightened.  
  
When they were alone, Cora could see Sara falter, the young woman still grieving and burdened by her new role, so she took the initiative, stripping down and hugging the pathfinder, guiding Sara's hands to grab her ass. She knew Sara would need the encouragement, and whispered in her ear: "Take me, Pathfinder. Fuck your whore."  
  
Sara breathed deeply, the scent of the other woman intoxicating. She pawed her ass roughly, Cora's husky moans encouraging her to be harder, rougher, and marveled at how her fingers dug into the soft flesh.   
  
"Damn, Cora, you are so hot..." Sara slapped Cora's ass, the sharp strike sending it jiggling. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you..."   
  
"Mmmm.... Anytime, anywhere, Ryder..." Cora melted into Sara's hands. She was so close to getting what she wanted... "Don't hold back, I can take whatever you throw at me...."  
  
Regretfully, Sara let go of Cora's ass in order to lose her own clothes. Though she was short and petite, Sara was quite busty, her big teardrop shaped breasts and pink nipples, already stiff with arousal, made Cora drool with desire.  
  
"Get on your knees and eat my cunt."  
  
Cora slowly dropped to her knees, licking her lips and sticking her ass out to show Sara a glimpse of how much she wanted this, and when she gave a long, sloppy lick to Sara's wet folds, the Pathfinder sharply inhaling and biting her lower lip, she knew she had her hooked. She grabbed Sara's thighs for support and maintained eye contact as she used all of her expertise to make her lover cum, alternating between flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue, lapping up Sara's wetness and sticking her tongue deep inside the clenching, eager pussy.   
  
"Oh.... fuck, you are sooo good at this..." Sara grabbed Cora's head with both hands, pressing her face deeper into her cunt. "I'm gonna cum on your face... oh God.... Fuck! I'm cumming!!!!"  
  
Sara bucked her hips, her whole body quivering from the mind-bending orgasm. She only had a few lovers in her life, but no one could compare to Cora. The skill, the eagerness.... and the huntress didn't stop, her tongue working overtime on Sara's engorged pussylips, quickly making the Pathfinder moan louder as she got on the edge of another orgasm.  
  
"Keep going..... ooohhhhh.... fuuuuck..... Cora, make me cum..... Cora... CORA!!!!"  
  
Making beautiful women cum was Cora's purpose in life, and when she backed off, basking in the grool that Sara squirted on her face, she knew coming to Andromeda was the right choice. She waited with baited breath for another order, watching as Sara enjoyed the afterglow of cumming hard, and could see in her smile and the mischief in her eyes that the Pathfinder was thinking what she would do next.  
  
"Cora, now I want you to..." Sara started, but the synthetic voice of SAM interrupted.  
  
"Pathfinder, director Taan requests your presence in a videoconference."  
  
"Goddamnit!" Sara sighed, annoyed, and began gathering her clothes for a quick shower before meeting the Salarian. "Tell him I'm in a team building exercise and I'll call him back in ten."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
"And as for you..." Sara held Cora's chin, staring straight into her eyes. "I'll come for you later."  
  
"Anytime, anywhere, Ryder."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Much to Cora's surprise, the next time her door opened it wasn't Sara coming for a second round, but Suvi that entered her room, shuffling nervously. Cora was laying in bed, naked, reading a datapad, and seeing how flustered the other woman was, she sat down and patted the space next to her.  
  
"Come sit here, relax." Cora smiled, the promise of great pleasure behind her eyes, and Suvi's legs obeyed before her mind could formulate any rational thought. Once she sat down, Cora straddled her lap and nibbled her earlobe, whispering softly. "Tell me what you want me to do. No holds barred."  
  
"Mmmm... I.... don't know...." Suvi was having trouble thinking, Cora placing gentle kisses in her jaw had her mind reeling with arousal. "Ohhh... please... take the lead Cora..."  
  
"Let's get you more comfortable, then."  
  
Cora lifted the science officer's shirt and unhooked her simple bra, tossing them aside, before falling to her knees and pulling down her trousers and her panties. Through all, Suvi obeyed Cora's unspoken commands, but the submissive way in which the huntress moved awakened something primal within her, and the thought of using her like a sex toy, began to feel... right.  
  
"Now, why don't you start by spanking me?" Cora laid in Suvi's lap, and wiggled her ass, the motion sending the perfect mounds jiggling obscenely. She knew she would need to work hard to bring out Suvi's dominating side, but that was fun in itself. "And do it hard, I love the pain."  
  
The first slap was weak, tentative, but Cora enjoyed it nonetheless, and was vocal about it, moaning in satisfaction, and Suvi's smacks got progressively harder until she was unleashing all of her strenght into Cora's reddening derriere. Granted, it wasn't much strenght, but it was enough to make Cora's ass jiggle with the motion of the ocean, and that wonderfully obscene sight combined with her moans and with the wetness from Cora that Suvi felt staining her thighs emboldened the science officer.  
  
"You are truly enjoying this.... you are a real slut, Cora!" Suvi pulled Cora's hair, tugging her head up, and began to rub her pussy with the other hand.   
  
"I am...." Cora smiled, on the verge of cumming. Perhaps she wouldn't have to work hard at all...  
  
"Then... beg me to keep spanking you!"  
  
"Please, Suvi, smack my ass... it was made for you... please give your naughty slut a spanking she will never forget..."  
  
Cora's husky, lustful voice lighted a fire in Suvi, and as she watched the huntress shake her hips, begging for a spanking, erased all doubts she had. If this was what Cora wanted, why should she deny it? After all, didn't she come to Andromeda to become a new person too? With her resolve set, she gave Cora a swift smack in the bun, followed by another. And the another. And she kept going, switching up the intensity of her slaps, where they landed and period between them, reducing Cora to a writhing mess of moans and orgasmic cries.   
  
"Cum, Cora! Cum from getting spanked!" Suvi shouted, fully lost in lustful madness. "Cum, bitch!"  
  
The order drove Cora over the edge, and her toes curled as she came with a loud scream, squirting her love juices on Suvi's thighs. The science officer looked at the beautiful woman in her lap with awe, and unconsciously licked her lips. Cora just looked _so good_ like this, so happy, that she couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. And horny. More horny than jealous.  
  
"God, you are so beautiful... and sorry I called you a bitch..."  
  
"Thank you, Suvi." Cora answered in between breaths, the huntress still enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm. "And don't be sorry, I love the dirty talk."  
  
"Okay.... I think we should trib now, Cora."  
  
"Your wish is my command, Suvi."  
  
Cora crawled in bed, and laid in her back, opening her legs. Suvi hesitade only a moment before making her way to the huntress, hooking her legs with Cora's until their pussylips kissed. An eletric jolt coursed through her spine at the contact, and she began grinding their cunts together, missionary style, and soon both of their moans filled the room.   
  
"Cora, you are so hot like this..." Suvi picked up speed, making Cora's tits bounce wildly. She grabbed two handfuls of the mammaries, squeezing them hard and making Cora moan even louder, and used every ounce of her strenght in grinding their sexes together. "I'm gonna cum, Cora... Oh god, I'm gonna cum... mmm.... oohh Cora! I'm cummning!!!!"  
  
Hearing Suvi cry out her name in that sexy scottish accent while she came drove Cora over the edge, and her own girlcum mixed with Suvi's as they continued tribbing through their shared orgasm. Making a gorgeous woman cum, seeing her basking in the afterglow of a hard orgasm, knowing that she was the one responsible for it... This is what she lived for, and when Suvi collapsed on top of her, she made sure to shower her in kisses and whispered praise until the woman recovered her strenght. Suvi eventually recovered enough to be able to get dressed and then run for the communal showers, promising to come back many, many times.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Cora was laying in her bed, reading from a datapad while she waited for another visitor. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long before Lexi entered the room unceremoniously, sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't show the same nervousness that Suvi or Sara had, only a cold, dominating aura that sent shivers up Cora's spine. The huntress was the first to speak, sitting by Lexi's side and putting a hand on her thigh.  
  
"What can I do for you, Lexi?"  
  
"First, call me Mistress Lexi when I'm using you. Second, get on your knees."  
  
Cora obeyed the orders quickly, and waited impatiently as Lexi simply stared down at her, enjoying the show of submission from the powerful biotic. The asari doctor ran her delicate fingers through Cora's face, tracing her features before drawing her hand back and slapping her in the cheek, making the huntress moan in pleasure. Lexi got up and undressed quickly, neatly folding her clothes in a pile on the table, showing off her slim curves.  
  
"Third, you should know that you are not the first free use whore I've met, so this will make things easier. Now start by worshipping my feet."  
  
Thrilled at the admission, Cora bowed down in the ground, making sure to stick her ass out, and peppered Lexi's foot with sloppy kisses. She looked up at the asari doctor, licking all over her foot, and waited until she sat to work on her toes, vigorously sucking on each one and kissing the sole of her feet. She switched between both of Lexi's feet multiple times, loving them as much as she could, and all the while she studied her reactions, but Lexi kept on a mask of cold indifference, and that turned Cora on immensely. She was being treated like nothing more than a footstool, something that Lexi was using to de-stress, and she loved every second of it.  
  
"Hmmm... that's enough for now." Lexi spoke calmly, as if she was shopping, not having foreplay with an utterly depraved woman. "A slut like you should have some toys, I am correct?"  
  
"It's all I brought in my personal luggage."  
  
"Show them to me."  
  
Cora crawled to her locker, and pulled out a truly impressive array of dildos, from all shapes and sizes, lubes, massage oils and strap-ons, tossing them onto the bed. Lexi couldn't hide her surprise at the size of the collection, and browsed the toys with obvious interest until she picked a massive, footlong strap-on that had little mass effect field generators on the base that would stimulate her while she fucked Cora. She applied a generose dose of lube on the toy before sitting on a nerby chair.  
  
"Ride me, Cora. I want to see your ass bounce on my hips." Lexi said, teasing her own nipples, pinching them slighty.  
  
"Yes, mistress." Cora made her way to the asari slowly, seductively. When she reached her, Cora grasped the base of the toy and smacked her own face with it, moaning at the sweet, sweet pain. Lexi hadn't told her which hole she wanted to fuck, so Cora made her choice, rising to her feet and turning her back to Lexi, and aimed the toy at her puckered star before pushing down against the invading cock. She began to bounce on the toy, taking inch by inch into her eager hole, and soon she impaled herself on the toy, overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body.  
  
"Ohhh, fuuuck!!!" Riding the toy like the whore she was, Cora bounced on the toy and soon the loud CLAP of her magnificent ass pounding against Lexi's thighs filled the room. She felt so good, every nerve in her backdoor alight with pleasure and pain. "Oooh yeah, pound that tight asshole... Do you like what you see, mistress? Do you like watching your slave cum on your cock? My ass belongs to you... I'll do anything you say.... oohhh... please watch me cum."  
  
The asari only smiled in response, and fought against the urge to smack Cora's backside, content in watching it ripple lewdly. The vibrations of the toy against her clit made her inch ever closer to an orgasm, but before she could cum the characteristic WHOOSH of the automatic doors opening announced another visitor, and Sara walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Cora, I'm...." Sara stumped, seeing the scene in front of her. Cora was getting railed in the ass, and clearly noticed her entrance, but didn't slow down in the least. If anything, the free use whore got even more aroused, and groped her own tits hard as she bounced on the fake shaft. Lexi also didn't seem to mind, only looking at her with mild embarrassment. "...back for more. But I guess I'll swing by later."  
  
"You can stay, Sara. She is more than enough of a slut to handle both of us." Lexi smacked Cora's jiggling ass with both hands, making the huntress shout in painful pleasure. "Are you not?"  
  
"I am... you can use my mouth..." Cora licked her luscious lips. "My fingers..." Cora sucked her middle finger. "My pussy..." Cora pushed a finger into her sopping wet cunt "All of my body for your pleasure.... even my tight asshole..."  
  
Sara's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the last proposition. Only the first day, and Cora wanted a double anal? Well, it did seem like the hottest, most perverted act she could do in this situation, and the thought of throughly wrecking Cora's abused asshole made her moist, so she picked a strap-on as large as the one Lexi was using and lubed it up. She would never do something so wicked back in the Milky Way, but here in Andromeda...  
  
"Then your asshole it will be." Any doubts Sara had were erased by Cora's pure look of smoldering desire. It took a bit of maneuvering, the huntress leaning against Lexi, but Sara managed to start pushing the toy into the already filled hole, Cora's face contorting in a mask of pain and pleasure as she shouted.  
  
"FUUUUUUCKKK! FUCK! FUUCK! YES, POUND ME! STRETCH MY ASS!!!" Cora was in heaven, shouting as loud as she could. A beautiful, powerful woman and an intelligent, gorgeou asari doctor fucking her was all she could ever want in her life. She felt her ass stretch to accommodate the girthy toys, and she howled with pleasure as Sara pumped her toy in, sliding inch after glorious inch into her bumhole. Cora held back her orgasm for as long as she could, because she knew her next climax would be a mind shattering one, but when both strap-ons were fully hilted in her ass she came, hard, shouting incoherently. Sara and Lexi also came, the stimulation from the toys, the sheer perverted madness of the situation and the pure eroticism that Cora exuded driving both over the edge.   
  
Sara didn't stop, pounding Cora with all of her strength, making her cum over and over again, until she could barely stand. She pulled out, sitting on the bed and discarding her strap-on, and watched in fascination as Lexi and Cora made out, kissing each other passionately. After a few minutes, Lexi broke the kiss, panting heavily, and told Cora to get up. The huntress pushed herself off the toy and stood on shaky legs, waiting for new orders.  
  
"I'm satisfied, for now." Lexi got up, dropping her strap-on and making for the shower. "Besides, I should get back to work."  
  
Watching the Asari headind for the bathroom, Sara turned her full attention to Cora. The woman looked exhausted but still eager for more, and was absolutely stunning in her messy appearance, covered in sweat and pussy juice and hair disheveled from the hard fucking she endured, not to mention the red marks in her body from where she was handled. Sara patted the spot next to her in the bed, and Cora obediently sat down.  
  
"I still need you in fighting shape, Cora, so let's call it a night." Sora spoke softly, stroking Cora's thigh. "Any more and you will be unable to walk tomorrow."  
  
"I... can still go, Sara." Cora pleaded through heavy breaths, looking at Sara with pleading eyes. "Ride my face at least, please."  
  
"Ok. Fine." Sara couldn't say no to such a proposition, could she? "Lay down."  
  
Cora's body obeyed before she could answer and she laid in her back, licking her lips and fingering her pussy. Sara straddled her chest, gripping her hair for a handle and pushing her face against her cunt, and she began grinding her pussy against Cora's velvet lips, the huntress doing her best to lap up as much of Sara's sweet nectar as she could. From below, her view of Sara's jiggling breast was absolutely divine, and as the Pathfinder picked up speed, going faster and harder, her big bosom started to bounce around, much to Cora's delight.  
  
"Oh fuuuck... I'm gonna cum on your face... I'm gonna paint your pretty face in my squirt!" Sara pushed Cora's head against her quim, sealing her mouth against her pussy, and came hard, squirting down Cora's throat. The free use slut didn't slow down, even as Sara cut off her air supply, fingering herself to another climax and probing her hole as far as she could with her tongue. Her eyes flittered to the back of her head, almost losing counsciouness while Sara enjoyed her orgasm, body rocking with waves of pleasure. "Oh shiiit, this feels so good!!!"   
  
Sara raised her hips, letting the huntress breath, before flopping to her side. Lexi had long finished her shower and left, but the pair was too distracted with each other to notice. The Pathfinder snuggled up to Cora, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Thanks for that, I was really needing to blow off steam."   
  
"Anytime, anywhere."  
  
Sara just smiled, getting out of bed and picking up her clothes. She decided to shower in her own quarter, and with the crew asleep she could run the short distance naked. Cora watched her go with a dreamy look in her eyes, and let out a deep sigh of pure happiness. Only the first real day aboard the Tempest and as a free use slut and she was delightfully sore and with a gaping asshole. Thanks to her biotic metabolism, it would be tight again after a good nights sleep, ready to be abused once again in the morning. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep, dreaming of what was to come. There was a lot of work to be done in Andromeda, but there was a hell of a lot more fun to be had.

_Fin_


	3. Day 35

They had done it. It took a lot of work, but they had done it. The first settlement, Prodromos, was up and running, and the Tempest crew had made it's way back to the Nexus in order for a little R&R. Cora leaned against the counter at The Vortex, drink in hand as she surveyed the scene: Suvi and Ryder were chatting together, no longer hiding their budding relationship, while the rest of the crew were playing poker in a booth. Cora was about to join them when two young women tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, you are Cora, right? Cora Harper?"  
  
Cora smiled, eyeing the two women. One was a short, caucasian blonde with a pair of tits ready to burst out of her science uniform, and the other was an asian, slim but with wide hips that betrayed what must be an incredible ass. "Indeed I am. And you are?"  
  
"My name is Jessica, and this is my slut Li Ming." The blonde answered, confidently. "We worked with Suvi on the science lab, and she told us all about you..."  
  
"Say no more." Cora said seductively, turning to the pair. "I have an apartment nearby, why don't we continue our conversation there?"  
  
Li Ming and Jessica both nodded in approval, and Cora led the pair to her apartment silently. After only a few minutes of walking, they reached her place and Cora opened a bottle of Thessian wine, pouring a glass for her guests. Her quarters were spare, a simple kitchen, a big bed and a carpeted floor. The blonde woman was the first to break the silence, looking over to Cora with a mix of desire and embarassment in her face.  
  
"So... Suvi said that, during your shore leave, we can ask you to do anything sexual for us and you will do it..."   
  
"As long as you don't cause any injury and that you let me go on time for me to get back on the Tempest in time, I will do anything you want." Cora finished her wine, setting the glass on a nearby counter. "Anything."   
  
"Then strip, bitch." Jessica growled lustfully, the thought of fucking Cora into a mess getting her extremely hot. "Show us how much you want to be used."  
  
Cora pulled her shirt off over head and kicked off her shoes, her thick ass jiggling as she struggled to peel off her jeans. She then called the pair closer to her, grabbing a hand from each and making them play with her pussy. "See how wet I am? See how much I want you to fuck me? My body is yours to do as you please."  
  
Jessica and Li Ming looked at each other, nodding slightly as they explored Cora's body with their hands, groping, pinching and slapping her ass and tits. With each second that passed, they grew bolder and Cora grew hotter, aroused by having these stranger play with her body. She moaned as they started fingering both of her holes, the sounds of her pleasure encouraging the pair.  
  
"She is so wet right now, Jess!" The asian woman fingerbanged Cora with two fingers, staring at the huntress face with awe. "Suvi wasn't lying when she said we wouldn't find a bigger whore in this galaxy."  
  
"Yeah, but I want her to make me feel good, not the other way around." The blonde answered, stepping back. She stripped without ceremony, neatly folding her clothes in a pile, and sat down on Cora's bed. "Come here, slut. Suck on my tits."  
  
That was an order Cora was more than happy to follow. The blonde was stacked, her melon-sized breasts topped with dark pink nipples, already stiff with arousal, and Cora took one in her mouth, sucking it vigorously. Li Ming also stripped, biting and sucking the other teat submissively.  
  
"Fuuuck, nothing better than two fat assed bitches worshipping my big tits." Jessica moaned, pushing the women against her breasts. "Mmm... keep on sucking them... ohhhh... that's the way... mmmm..."  
  
The blonde enjoyed the pair greedily devouring her pillowy tits, the physical sensation heightened by having two gorgeous, completely submissive woman at her mercy. She had begun dating Li Ming after both were awakened, and soon found out that the asian woman loved being roughly dominated and that she loved being a harsh mistress. But once that Suvi had shared that Cora was a free use slut, and that there were hundreds more like her to be found in the asari ark, Li Ming started dreaming of being just like her. Jessica hoped this night was the first step to Li Ming achieve her goal, and the fact she would enjoy a great fuck was also a bonus.  
  
"Mmmm... you two are so good at this... perfect little sex slaves... but I want more... fuckin' eat my ass, Cora! And you can lick my cunt, Li Ming!"  
  
Cora kneeled on the ground, almost drooling at the sight of the blonde bubble butt, and eagerly parted her cheecks, licking her crack and probing her tongue deep into her puckered hole. She tasted all of Jessicas hole, devouring her winking pucker, worshipping it like if there was no tomorrow while the asian did the same to her core. The way Jessica shifted and groaned with pleasure told her just close she was to cumming, and the huntress redoubled her efforts, tongue moving at lightning speed in order to hear how she sounded when she reached her peak.  
  
"I'm gonna cum... oh fuuuck you are making me cum..." Pushing their heads against her pussy and asshole, Jessica grinded against their faces in a irregular rhythm, feeding off their submission as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. "I'm cummming!!!"   
  
Li Ming looked up at Jessica's heaving chest while she slurped all of her nectar, the sight of her wobbling tits fueling her own fire. Seeing a woman in the throes of orgasm, knowing that she was the one causing such pleasure made her feel... _awesome_, a thrill that nothing could match. When Jessica finally let go of her head, she still eat away her cunt, making the blonde cum again with a guttural, primal moan while her knees turned to jelly.  
  
"Goddamn, I need to rest a while." Jessica spoke between labored breaths, and walked on shaky legs to sit on the bed. "Why don't you two fuck for my viewing pleasure?"  
  
Cora looked at the Li Ming, who seemed unsure of what to do, so she took the initiative and locked lips with her in a smouldering kiss, their tongues sharing the taste of Jessica's cunt. She grabbed two handfuls of her big, soft ass and brought her closer, the kiss lasting until they ran out of breath, a bridge of saliva forming between their luscious lips.   
  
"Oh, I got just the right thing for us." Leaving the extremely horny asian alone for a few seconds, she picked a double-dildo from her stash of toys and slowly pushed it into her wet, quivering core, and laid down on the floor. Li Ming surprised her by not doing the same, instead she closed her lips around the shaft and started deepthroating the thick toy, the sounds of her gagging and choking filling the room. She looked at Cora with submissive eyes, and the huntress heard the message in them clearly:  
  
_Dominate me._  
  
She put her hands in the back of Li Ming's head and pushed her into her crotch until the asian's small nose touched her clit. She waited until the submissive woman's eyes started rolling back into her head, unable to breathe properly, before letting her go, the loud SLURP when she toy left her throat making Cora burn with desire. Her face was a mess with drool, spit and ruined make-up, but to Cora she looked absolutely stunning, the perfect picture of how a slut should look like, and she wasted no time on pushing the woman's mouth back into the dildo.  
  
Cora bounced Li Ming's head on her lap, watching with glee as the woman choked and gagged, tears running down her cheeks. Though she preferred being the sub, not the dom, she knew part of being a free use slut was fucking as well as being fucked and she did her job with pleasure, but Jessica's voice awakened her from her frenzy.  
  
"Fuck her ass, Cora. Fuck it hard."  
  
Nodding to Li Ming, Cora got on the bed, lying on her back and spreading her legs while aiming the other end of the flexible toy up. The asian slut got on all fours, slowly pushing herself against the dildo, its thickness violating her tight asshole, until her fat ass met Cora's hips. She bounced on the toy, her prodigious rump jiggling lewdly, and each time she bottomed out the the toy was pushed deeper into Cora, making her moan lustfully at the violation, her walls clenching around the thick shaft.  
  
"Faster, slut." Cora slapped Li Ming's ass, the ripple across the soft flesh making her burn with desire. "Ride this toy faster, you stupid whore. It's all you're good for, so do it right!"  
  
Using every inch of her strenght, the asian speared herself on the toy frantically. Her short black hair was matted with sweat and her porcelain skin was flushed with exhaustion, but she never felt better in her life. This total stranger was fucking her ass so well, her lover was masturbating while looking at them with wicked eyes... it was everything she dreamed of, and she felt a powerful orgasm surging, eyes rolling into the back of her head as waves of pleasure washed over her, but Jessica stopped it with a sharp slap to her face.  
  
"No cumming until I do, whore."   
  
Grabbing Li Ming's head with both hands, Jessica grinded her cunt against her face roughly, rubbing her wet pussy against the asian's mouth. The feeling of utter domination made her want to completely break her girlfriend, and she feeded off that feeling to use her as sex toy, just like she dreamed about. A cacophony of sexual sounds filled the room, moans, muffled cries of pleasure and the clap of flesh hitting flesh making a obscene symphony that enveloped the women as they came together, and then collapsed in sweaty mess.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Cora sighed happily, managing to untangle the web of limbs and pulling the toy out of her cunt. She looked at her new lovers, Li Ming was almost passed out and Jessica was clearly exhausted. It was a shame, they were good parners but the huntress was still hungry for more, so she took a quick shower. She turned to the pair as she lef the bathroom, using only a flimsy one piece dress. "Make yourselves at home, and leave the door unlocked when you are done."   
  
"Where are you going?" Jessica managed to question, watching Cora's big, beautiful ass dissapear into the night.  
  
"The night is still young." Cora answered with a wicked smile. "And don't worry. When you see me in the Nexus, just slap my ass and I'll do anything you want."  
  
_Fin_


	4. Day 370

Day 370  
  
It had been just over a year since Cora Harper awakened from her cryo sleep, determined to do whatever it takes to make her dream come true: a free-use colony where women and asari could be fucked like they wanted with no repercussions. There was a lot of blood, sweat and girl cum poured as she toiled away, but finally it had became reality.  
  
The colony of Liberium was operational.  
  
A lesbian hedonistic paradise in Eos, just south of Prodromos, and it only had a couple of rules: anyone that had a collar on was free game and there would be no tolerance for any visitors that seriously injured one of the females. Cora was elected mayor to lead the colony, which she promptly accepted. After all, being in a position of power only made it so much hotter when somebody bent her over and fucked her ass.  
  
Liberium was operational for a little over a month, the number of visitors steadly rising every day. Currently, the free use girls were outnumbered 20 to 1, which suited them just fine as it meant they could be passed around by large groups, just the way they loved.  
  
"Good morning, Cora."  
  
The voice of her second in command, Matriach Zedanaia, roused Cora from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the asari bimbo with a polite bow that was almost comical in contrast to her whorish outfit and basketball sized tits. Zedanaia was wearing a slingkini that was edged between her always wet snatch and did next to nothing to cover her aroused, pierced nipples.  
  
"I have good news for you." The asari said. "The Tempest is scheduled to dock later today."  
  
Perking up, Cora took a few seconds to gather herself before getting out of bed and into the shower to wash off the filth from the last day. She lived and worked from a simple but large two bedroom premade apartment on the edge of the colony, Zedanaia also there most of the time.  
  
"Thanks, Z. Join me."  
  
Though they were both free use sex sleeves, and had no superiority one over the other, Cora knew the matriarch was at her happiest when she was absolutely at the lowest point on the totem pole so she made sure to use the asari whenever possible.   
  
"You know what to do, stupid bimbo." Cora said, the water cascading down her back and her impressive ass. "Get to it."  
  
Zedanaia indeed knew what to do, lathering her huge tits with soap and using her pair to massage Cora. The human cooed as she was enveloped in soft flesh, but her mind drifted back to the Tempest crew. A good free-use slut should have no favorites, but the memories of their orgies were some of her most precious ones.   
  
She even kept a photo they took from their farewell fuck party, where Sara, Suvi, Pee'bee and Lexi all had a fist in one of her holes while she was showing a peace sign, eyes crossed and tongue lolling out of her mouth as she came her brains out.  
  
"Mmm...."  
  
Her daydreaming was interrupted when Zedanaia started using her tongue in conjuction with her tits, licking Cora's pussy gently. It was a far cry from the rough treatment the former huntress craved, but it felt good nonetheless.  
  
She didn't Zedanaia make her cum, though. That was a privilege reserved for the colony's visitors.  
  
She tugged the asari's head away roughly, the way Zedanaia loved it, and finished her shower.  
  
"Let's get some breakfast, Z." Cora said, slipping into a full body fishnet suit without any underwear, while the matriarch again donned her slingkini.  
  
The asari just nodded in accordance and they left the small apartment. In the streets, the debauchery had yet to kick into full gear, only a few asari were happily being groped around.  
  
They attracted stares as they walked, Zedanaia's massive tits and Cora's huge bubble butt jiggling freely. Cora's heart thumped in her chest, as she wondered who would be the first to use her. Would someone pull her aside and have her eat their ass? Maybe spank her in public? Spit on her? Better yet, spit on Zedanaia and have her clean it up?  
  
The former huntress could never get enough of the excitment, the thrill of the unknown. Still, the few visitors out in the streets already had their hands, and in some cases their mouths, full, so they kept walking for a few more minutes, until a soft voice called out to them from behind.  
  
"Ummm... excuse me..."  
  
The pair turned around to find a nervous, young looking girl staring at them with wide eyes, fidgeting in place is she gathered her courage.  
  
"Can... can I touch you?" The girl asked. "I mean... I know that I can, it's just that..."  
  
"My child, you can do anything you like." Zedanaia took the lead, noticing the way the young woman started at her jiggling tits. She grabbed her hand gently and put it on her breast. "Touch me if you want, smell me, _own me._"  
  
Noticing how the matriarch was charming the girl, Cora smiled as she watched Zedanaia worked her magic. Centuries of experience in seduction paid off quickly, in no time the young woman, a blonde named Sue she learned as the matriarch continued encouraging her to take the initiative, was groping the asari with the energy, and clumsiness, of a teenager.  
  
"Yes, keep going..." Zedanaia said in a husky voice. "You like my huge, soft tits?"  
  
The girl nodded, mouth open in amazement as her fingers almost dissapeared, swallowed by the blue orbs as she squeezed the pair.  
  
"They are _yours_." The asari, whispering lewdly. "You own me."  
  
Cora could watch the young girl play with Zedanaia's rack, squeezing, slapping, lifting and dropping the mounds, all day long but she knew there would be no action left to her so she waved goodbye to the matriarch before going on her away.  
  
The cafe she had chosen, named Lilith, already had a few patrons in it, enjoying their coffee, food and the sight of the free-use staff serving them in skimpy french maid outfits.   
  
One particular group of mostly asari customers were taking great delight in tormenting Miho, a young, slim woman of japanese origin. They slapped her ass and insulted her, calling her a worthless whore that resorted to being a free-use rugmuncher because she was just too stupid to do anything else.  
  
Miho was, of course, absolutely loving it. But she knew she had a role to play, acting meekly and lightly pushing them away, which only made them tease her harder.  
  
Cora, as most of the people in the cafe, was watching the scene with great interest. Most of Liberium's visitors were voyeurs, seeking a different kind of thrill that they wouldn't be able to get in their personal lives. The huntress turned mayor however, was seeing in her daily reports that much of these visitors were beggining to come back, feeling emboldened and actually using the sluts the way they wanted.  
  
And that's where she came in.  
  
_Sorry, Miho, but I'm going to steal some of the spotlight._  
  
She sized up the group, identifying the leader: a tall, slim but strong asari maiden. No doubt former military in the Milky Way, and the perfect target for Cora.  
  
"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Cora asked, approaching her mark from behind.  
  
The asari shuddered, as if guilty, and was about to apologize before she turned to Cora, noticing what she was wearing and the collar on her neck, her apologetic look quickly turning into a devious smile. "You think yourself my equal? You are nothing but a sleazy whore."  
  
Cora smirked, knowing that the asari had took the bait, and stepped to her, brushing her body against hers.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
The sultriness and the defiance in her voice were enough to make any wannabe dominatrix lose her mind, and she knew from the look of wounded pride on the asari's face she had hit her target.   
  
"Me?" The blue-skinned alien snarled. "I'm going to prove it."  
  
With that, she spit on the floor.  
  
"Lick it."  
  
Obediently, Cora got on her hands and knees, arching her back and sticking her magnificent ass out. She licked the spit slowly, looking up at the asari in a show of submission as she did it until a boot pressed her head against the cold floor.  
  
"Now, clean my boot."  
  
She couldn't see the asari any longer, but the excitment in her voice told Cora everything she needed to know: she had her hooked.  
  
"Yeah, filthy slut... c'mon get it all of the dirt... get it all for your mistress Lay'ri..."  
  
Now Cora had a name to work with. Dutifully, she licked and kissed Lay'ri boots until the asari pulled her up by the hair and shoved her against a table, sending silverware flying everywhere. She was treated to a sight as the asari's buddies manhandled Miho, shredding her uniform, squeezing her small tits and fingering her holes.  
  
"See how much she is loving it?" Lay'ri tugged on Cora's short, blond hair, making her watch the japanese woman. "That tramp is almost cumming!"  
  
Indeed, Miho was moaning in that seductive way only japanese woman could, making Cora even more horny.  
  
_Now, for one last push..._  
  
"I'm... not like her..." Cora said, and it wasn't a lie. She was a far bigger slut than Miho.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Lay'ri shouted, landing a sharp slap on Cora's ass, making it wobble like jello.  
  
"You are a crazy dike, getting off on random people using you like a fucking toy!" The asari said, punctuating every word with a smack. Her own arousal was building fast, the feeling of dominating Cora getting her on the edge. "Cum for me bitch!"  
  
"Oh fuuuck.... I'm cumming!!!" Cora shouted. "I'm a dirty slut! I saved this galaxy, now all I'm good for is to be used like a sex toy!"  
  
It dawned on Lay'ri just who she was spanking, the feeling of dominance from spanking **THE** Cora Harper fueling her to greater heights. She let go of her hair and pulled down her pants and underwear, revealing her glistening azure.  
  
"Get on your back..." The asari barked, Cora flipping on the table. The asari grabbed her shoulders and dragged her until her head was over the edge of the table. Sticking her tongue out, Cora braced for a vigorous face riding.  
  
"That's right, get your tongue in there, you fucking dirty whore... oooohh shiiit, you're good at this... fuuuck, I'm gonna cum on your slutty face... Goddess I'm cumming!!!!"  
  
Hands crushing her c-cup tits, head banging against the edge of the table painfully, Cora was in heaven as she struggled to lap up the asari's grool. She was having a hard time breathing given how hard and fast Lay'ri was grinding against her mouth and nose, but after she had made her cum three times she was let go, well used and breathing hard.  
  
"Damn, you truly are a slut." The asari said as a goodbye, cleaning herself with a few napkins and tossing them at Cora before joining back with her friends, that by now were gangbanging Miho. The japanese woman was on her knees, head flying about as they pulled on her hair and forced to lick all of them in short bursts.  
  
The other staff were already being used by the patrons, so Cora grabbed a quick, light meal by herself before slipping out of the restaurant. She went back to her apartment, which also doubled as her office, to try and get some work done.  
  
Familiar moans drew her attention to a nearby alley where she found Zedanaia on her back with her legs on the air, the shy girl from before holding onto them as she rubbed her cunt against the asari's huge rack.  
  
"Cum, please... use my tits for your pleasure, it's all this stupid bimbo is good for..." Zedanaia begged, but the girl was too lost in pleasure to answer. Cora, unsatisfied from only having been spanked so far openly masturbated at the obscene sight, pumping three fingers in and out of her dripping wet cunt.  
  
"Mmmmm...." Cora bit the back of her hand, not wanting to alert the couple to her moans, and fingerbanged herself to completion as the shy woman came over and over again, nearly fainting on top of Zedanaia after her fourth orgasm.  
  
Taking that as her cue to leave, Cora walked back to her apartment in order to take care of the paperwork required to run a small colony. Unfortunately for her, no one stopped her to give any other orders.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Cora was at it for a couple of hours, approving import orders and other menial tasks when heavy, armored footsteps caught her attention. She knew exactly who they belonged to, and grew wet at the thought of her dear friend, Sara Ryder, ravishing her holes with all of her might.  
  
"Hey there, gorgeous." Sara greeted Cora, leaning against her doorway. "How's my favorite free-use fuckhole doing?"  
  
Heat spread all over Cora's body as she got on hands and knees, crawling submissively towards Sara. _She always says the nicest things_, Cora thought as she kissed the tip of her boots before answering.  
  
"Better now that you are here."  
  
"Aww..." Sara said, reaching down to grab and shake Cora's bountiful ass. "I miss turning your asshole into a gaping crater every night."  
  
Cora bowed, forehead touching the cold floor, while a masochistic smile crept up in her face.   
  
"I wanted to give you a tour of the colony first... but if you want to skip the pleasantries, mistress Sara,..."  
  
"Why not both?" Sara said, smirking mischievously.  
  
Before Cora could answer, she was dragged to her feet by a tug on her hair and the pathfinder roughly manhandled her untile she had lifted her up, holding Cora in a full nelson.  
  
A beat of almost silence engulfed the pair, only the whirr of Sara's armor servomotors that allowed her to easily hold Cora in position filling the air. Cora bit her lip, waiting patiently, until she felt something huge press against her back door.  
  
"Fuuuuuuck... it's so big!"   
  
Cora's eyes rolled into the back of her head, orgasmic bliss washing over her as she was mercilessly stretched.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sara whispered in her ear. "I built this with myself, you know? Of course, SAM helped a little..."  
  
She took a few steps forward, Cora letting out a long, drawn out moan at the movement.  
  
"Stay with me, fuckslut. You still gotta show me around."  
  
"Ohhhh... ooookay... take... take that street over there... goddamn... it will... fuuck... lead to the main road... oh god I'm cumming again!"  
  
Sara followed her directions, walking briskly and without a care in the world. Cora, however, burned in equal amounts of shameless pride and lust. Here she was, the former huntress turned saviour of the galaxy turned freeuse sex toy, impaled on an gigantic omnicock and paraded around the colony.  
  
It was absolute heaven for her.  
  
By this time, the street was busy with tourists and the local sluts mingling, the flash of a few cameras going off penetrating her fuck-addled mind.  
  
"Oh my god, it's Sara Ryder!" One of the tourists shouted in glee, rushing towards her. "Can I take a selfie with you?"  
  
"Sure!" Sara beamed in response.  
  
Now, Cora had been reduced to a prop, as the first of many fangirls flocked to Sara in order to take a picture with her. Some played with Cora, flicking her nipples, kissing her on the cheek or putting a hand on her belly to fell just how deep she was getting fucked.  
  
After the crowd dissipated, Sara got to walking away, Cora babbling with difficulty about the growing colony. It is really hard talking coherently with the equivalent of a Krogan cock up your asshole making you cum repeatedly, but somehow she managed.  
  
"Oh, look who it is!" A sweet voice with a scottish accent said, and Cora smiled to see Suvi coming towards her, Lexi at her side. "Cora, I've missed you so much!"  
  
Cora smiled at seeing her friends, even more so at seeing how they were enjoying themselves: both were drinking a bubble tea while walking a fat titted asari around like a dog.  
  
"It's... oh fuuuck... good... to see you tooooooo!!! I'm cumming again!!!"  
  
"You are mess, Cora." Lexi said, matter of factly. "Just like you wanted. I'm happy for you. And you..." She tugged on the leash. "Clean her."  
  
Sicced onto that pussy like a hunting dog on a prey, the nameless asari hungrily licked Cora's overstimulated pussy. She was soon joined by the asari Suvi was walking, the pair making her cum as much as they cleaned her.  
  
"Hey now, that's enough. We'll never get out of here at this rate." Sara intejected.  
  
Suvi and Lexi recalled their asari sluts, and the trio got to walking together, chatting excitedly about what they had seen in the colony. Cora was too fucked out to participate in conversation, but she was still able to notice how not one of the three Tempest women was actually getting any pleasure from her or one of the asari.  
  
They were just decoration. By the goddess, that was just so hot!  
  
"Here we are." Sara called out after a few more minutes of walking. "This is the club Peebee said she wanted to visit."  
  
The booming bass could be heard from outside the closed doors of the venue, along with faint moans and screams. Sara uncerimoniously retreated her omnicock and dropped Cora, who fell on her thick ass without any injuries.  
  
Thanks to the dark lights and abudant alcohol, the club was home to some of the raunchiest orgies on the colony. And if Peebee was there...  
  
"Well, let's see what she wants to show us."  
  
The stench of sex hit them all immediately after they entered the club, and after they got used to the slight darkness they were treated to an incredible sight: casuaç sex was happening everywhere around them.  
  
In the bar, a redheaded milf was pouring drinks to the best of her ability while patrons fingered her ass and cunt; in the stage, the dancers were being made to go ass to ass, with one double dildo in their asshole and two in their pussy while people masturbated, squirting in them before moving on.  
  
The DJ was nearly passed out with a blissful look on her face as she kept on being sodomized with the large end of the club goers beer bottles as an AI took care of the music, and on the dance floor stood Peebee, clad in full dominatrix gear and with whip in hand as she greeted them.  
  
"Girls! Took you long enough." Peebee shouted above the blaring music, the sadistic look in her eyes almost made Cora's knees buckle. "I was almost starting the party without you!"  
  
"Hey, Pee... OUCH!" Cora's hello was cut short by PeeBee's whip landing squarely on her engorged nipple. "Not... AIGH... even... UNGH... a kiss first?"  
  
"Like you wanted that, slut..."  
  
Cora blushed, oh how Peebee had a way with words... and with her whip...  
  
"What I want is for you to anything you want to me."  
  
Peebee just smiled in response, and it was game on.  
  
Biotics flared, whose Cora didn't know and didn't care, and she was suspended in the air in a stasis field. Peebee's stinging whip singed as it landed on her pale skin and the free-use slut moaned and bucked under the gloriously painful assault. Soon, several hands joined in, feeling, groping, pinching and slapping her flesh.  
  
The field dropped, as did Cora, falling on her ass. She flipped to her belly, Suvi not so gently offering her foot for Cora to worship. The others followed suit, stepping on her tits and pressing their toes against her snatch.  
  
Cora came, hard, again and again at the treatment most sane people would deem absolutely humiliating. And from the cries of pleasure and shouts for more, she wasn't the only one.  
  
"By the goddess, what is this commotion?"  
  
Zedanaia had reached the club, the now not so shy girl following her, to find a pile of sluts being used as welcoming mats. She would have dove right in, but Sara had watched her massive bosom bounce around and was faster, putting on her most charming smile and talking to the girl.  
  
"Hey, mind sharing your bitch?" She asked the girl. "I'm Sara, by the way."  
  
"I-I know who you are." The girl stammered, starstruck. "And no, I don't mind at all!"  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
This time, Sara shed her own armor before activating her omnidildo. She wanted to feel good too. She fished Cora out of the mess in the floor and shoved her into Zedanaia's chest using her biotics before pushing the large cock into her eager pussy.  
  
"Oh wow..." The girl watched in awe as Sara brutally fucked Cora, holding her wrists behind her back with one hand and making sure her head was firmly lodged in Zedanaia's expansive cleavage with the other. Cora's muffled moans, her jiggling ass and the way her head nearly dissapeared enveloped by the gigantic blue melons...  
  
It all added up to make something snap inside of her, and she gritted her teeth while pulling down her pants and underwear, the harness for her own omnicock already on.  
  
"Get ready, slut."  
  
She activated her omnicock and pushed easily into Zedanaia's pussy, fucking her with an uneven rhtymn compensated by her youthful vigor. "Fuck me harder! I can take it! Pull on my crest, it makes me go wild!"  
  
The girl was doing her best, and Sara smiled at her inexperience, seeing herself not too long ago. "Do it." She advised. "But make your shaft larger first. A matriarch like her can take it."  
  
"I can! Rearrange my guts, I'll..."  
  
"Shut up!" The girl shouted. "I'm in charge here! You want it big? Well, you got it!" She punched the digits in her omnitool, turning off the safety mode and fucking Zedanaia with a toy so long and girthy it clearly distended her otherwise flat belly. If Cora was able of rational thought at this point, she would be jealous.  
  
As it was, having her pussy thorougly wrecked by Sara while buried in Zedanaia's tits, the full, heavy mounds smacking against her ears, had her completely fucked out. Her eyes were crossed, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she came over and over again, going limp if not for Sara ignoring her exhaustion and continuing to pound away.  
  
Just like Cora loved it.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Cora woke sometime later, in the bathroom of the club. It took sometime for her to remember the events before fatigue overcame her, but if finally came back to her: Sara had eventually gotten tired of banging her mostly unresponsive body, passing her off to Suvi before turning to fuck Zedanaia's ass.  
  
The redhead had made friends with other nerds, chatting away as Cora took turns eating them. Not so much eating them out, in truth, but more like being used as a living hitachi wand, grinding against her face until they came before giving her to another.  
  
After that, Lexi had picked her up, taking great plesure in writing on her body: cumrag on her forehead, sex toy on her tits and several more slurs across her pale skin.  
  
Then...  
  
Cora sighed, smiling to herself.  
  
Then she was passed around even more, eating ass, pussy, sucking on tits and licking feet from asari and human both without ever knowing who was using her at the moment. She was spanked and spat, fucked and she did the fucking until the dark lights of the club faded in her eyes as she went to rest in the bathroom.  
  
It was a very good day indeed, she thought, when the door to her stall banged open.   
  
And it was far from over.  
  
**FIN**


End file.
